1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to computer terminals and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved circuit for allowing the use of a conventional TV receiver to display alpha/numeric data without modification of the receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical circuits which would allow a person to connect a computer terminal to the antenna terminal of a conventional TV set and use the tube of the TV set to display alpha/numeric output data from the terminal, thereby avoiding the necessity of having a CRT display on the computer terminal, have been proposed in the past. Examples of such circuits are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,625; 3,685,039 and 3,822,363.
Generally, such circuits include a mixer for combining digital horizontal and vertical retrace sync signals and alpha/numeric video signals together to create a composite thereof, an oscillator for generating a RF carrier signal and a modulator which utilizes the composite signal to modulate the RF carrier signal and transmit the modulated signal to the antenna terminal of the TV receiver set. While these circuits appear to function satisfactorily, it is believed that improvement thereof in order to simplify the complexity and reduce the overall cost of the same would be desirable.